


Making A New Friend:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e08 Akanahe (Reluctant Partners), Friendship, Gen, General, Getting to Know Each Other, Grateful/Gratitude, Lunch, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny wanted to thank Lou for having Steve’s backc, when he was away, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is based on the 8th Episode of the 4th Season.*





	Making A New Friend:

*Summary: Danny wanted to thank Lou for having Steve’s backc, when he was away, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is based on the 8th Episode of the 4th Season.*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was at one of his favorite restaurants, & was waiting for **_SWAT_** Commander, Lou Grover to join him, so they can have lunch, & talk too, Away from their work. The Blond wanted to thank him for having Steve’s back, while he was in New Jersey.

 

The Big Man was punctual, & said, “Hello, Danny, How are you ?, Good to see you”, They shook hands, & sat down at the table. The Men ordered their drinks, & talked it out. “I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Steve, while I was away”, The Loudmouth Detective said gratefully.

 

“You are welcome, I think that I understand him now, & I have a lot of respect for him now”, Lou said, as he relaxed, & took a sip of his soda, “He _definitely_ gets the job done”, The Food came, & they ate in silence, & enjoyed the scenery, & silence for awhile.

 

When they were done, The **_SWAT_** Commander insisted that he pays the bill, Danny said, “Next time, Come fishing with us, We know the best spot to go”, Lou agreed, & they went back separately to their jobs, & finish out the day, The Blond knew that he made a new friend.

 

The End.


End file.
